Spider-Verse
by ShadowRider20
Summary: Biggest Marvel event of the century... Spidermen and Women need help... Spiderverse is HERE... (Chapter 4-All for One and One for All)
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

Can't wait to the upcoming Spiderverse comic book and i'd thought of making these stories to promote the upcoming comic book

By the way most spidermen are made by me so watch out for them

And also there are two spidermen gathering spiders so you'll see Superior and Spider UK gathering Spider's

(Superior Spiderman)

Chapter 1-Spider-X

Peter Parker/Spider-X Age 19 was on a date with fellow X-Man Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat Age 18 they were having a wonderful time trading messages laughing their heads off sharing champagne and smiling at each other until a robbery triggered Peters Spider sense "Come on Kitty lets go" they run towards a hidden area and Peter turns into hi Spider suit which has a wrist unit that has a holographic suit for use Kitty phrases and turns into Shadow-cat they run towards the robbery confronting the assailant known as Juggernaut "Lookie here Juggy is causing trouble" this made kitty giggle while Juggernaut got more frustrated "I'LL SQUASH YOU FLAT" he charges at them making Spiderman dodge the attacks "Gotta try hard Carlo" He mocked while juggernaut got kicked by him and Kitty phased through him and wacked his face "Guh you little run" he picked her up but Spider-X swooped in and kicked Juggernaut "Lets take a look at that gorgeous muff don't be shy" He pulls off juggernaut mask and get slammed into the floor "And that's why you should always wear your helmet" Later on Kitty and Peter share a kiss celebrating the victory of stopping juggernaut and saving New York once more what could possibly go wrong now...

Superior Spiderman aka Dr Octopus appeared through a portal to find the Spiderman of this dimension to warn him of the upcoming "Where is the Spiderman of this dimension" He then heard shouting and screaming coming from elsewhere which he swung towards the distressing sound and then found a Spiderwoman in a pile of rubble near the old construction site "Damn another one where is that brute going too next" he placed the dead body of Spiderwoman on a flat surface and disappeared to where Karn the mastermind behind the incident is heading to next before another Spider dies at the hands of Karn.

Spider-X was web swinging across the courtyard as he was thinking about what his current predicament with Kitty was as she revealed to him "What am I to do Kitty" She replied "Just tell Professor X he'll understand" He glared "What will happen then we get kicked out its not that simple Kitty" Karn then appears "He's right Kitty it isn't ha-ha" They get in a defensive pose "What kind of creature are you" Karn laughs "One that murdered Spider Woman in cold blood " Spider-X was enraged "YOU DID WHAT" He lunged at Karn but Superior Spiderman webbed his back pulling him back towards him "You fool you'll die we can't fight him yet we got to leave now but there are more spider totems which means we got to fight off Karn before trying to do so" Spider-X then threw a tree at him "That solved it" Superior Spiderman then grabbed Kitty and Spider-X "NOW LETS GET OUT OF HERE" Superior said Impatiently they appear in the year 2099 "You'll be safe here now listen there's these guys called the inheritors and they are killing other versions of us across dimensions now we are gathering a spider army to stop them" Spider-X nods "I understand but was kitty brought here because..." Superior nods "Yes but now i got to find more spiders wait here got me" they nod as Superior disappears into a portal...

(Spider-UK)

*Widow Spyder AKA Carlie Cooper*

Spider UK travelled to a dimension where a Spiderwoman lost Peter Parker to an accident and named herself Widow Spyder after how she lost him however she was swinging with her fellow teammate who was her sister Denise Cooper or She-Venom which the symbiote which bonded with her making her in full control of it they were swinging towards a disturbance which alerted their spider sense's which when they arrived they found a spiderman who traversed into this dimension having his life sucked out of him "Pathetic he was a waste" Daemo's of the Inheritors threw the corpse away which the Spiderman revealed to be an alternate version of Carlie's deceased husband "Peter..." they swing towards Daemos but he got the abily to sense their presence and punched the both them away "No one was able to deflect our attack what is he" She-Venom commented then Daemos llunged at them "My name is Daemos and you are history" then Spider UK managed to jump in time as he pinned Daemos down "Got you come on girls we got to get out of here" but She-Venom was stubborn "NO WE CAN TAKE HIM" She lunged at Daemos then he suddenly raised up knocking Spider UK off balence and grabs She-Venom "NO DENISE" Spider uk grabs her "There's nothing to do he's too strong" Carlie watches as her sister's life is sucked out of her "When the time comes i'll kill all of you..." Carlie says then Daemos replied "Like with Spidergirl i'm looking forward to it" they appear in a dimension which has Cosmic Spiderman guarding this dimension "Welcome Widow this dimension will keep you safe but im deeply sorry for your loss" she nods then notices Amazing Spiderman "Peter Parker..." Spider UK notices "Yes most spiders are different versions of Peter Parker but there are others too like Spiderwoman like you " Carlie nods "I wish to stay to take my revenge on Daemos" Spider UK nods "Welcome to the Spider army Carlie..."

Well this chapter may have been short but what do you expect from an event that will go on into 2015 where Spider Verse will be at its core esscence by the way im only using Superior Spiderman and Spider UK as the collectors because they are two separate teams working to create a massive army but chapter 2 will come soon for the biggest Marvel event of the century...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note-Thank you everybody who've viewed and faved this story and thanks for the review spiderman1fan i never thought this story would be popular i guess Spider-Verse is the talk of the Marvel Universe

Well this chapter will feature more spidermen and women this time more than just two and im increasing it to three so look forward to that so without furthur ado lets begin

Chapter 2-The edge of the Spider-Verse

(Spider Girl VC23)

Superior Spiderman whom was travelling to the many universe's finds out that the many spiders are dead with their life essence removed from their body "Damn why is it wherever i go they are all dead" he then gets a transmission from Spider-X "Spiderman theres a totem thats in danger hurry before its too late" Superior Spiderman opens a portal "Got it thanks X i've got this one" the portal disappears as an Inheritor notices him disappear "Hmmm what a spider indeed" the Inheritor is revealed to be Verna

*Earth VC23*

Spider Girl is being pinned down by Daemos of the Inheritors "What a fight you put upspider but i must feast" then her father shoots webs in his eyes "Gahh you little pesky Arachnid" Spider Girl looks in shock "Daddy what are you doing" He smiles "Saving my daughter thats what" her father found her web shooters he however doesn't have her powers "Go Mary i'll keep him distracted" Spider Girl stands idle "I'm not leaving you Dad" then Daemos grabs her father grinning "GO MARY JANE NOW" She looks in shock and runs off "I'm sorry my daughter be safe" his neck gets snapped and his life essence sucked out "Not a spider but a willing feast hehehe" Daemos drops him and runs after Spider Girl "Not so fast Spider" Daemos grabs her leg she trys to kick him but was raised upside down "Hmmm no sense of escape your father was better but i must say you would be easy to feat on" Then Superior Spiderman appears through a portal smashing Daemos face in "ENOUGH" Daemos looks on "You again you were a nuscience to my brother but you won't get away" then a portal opens "Maybe another time but this will have to wait" Superior Spiderman and Spider Girl run into the portal while Daemos growls "That damn totem i'll feast on you soon enough" Superior Spiderman and Spider Girl exit the portal and into 2099 "I'm sorry for your loss but we must save other like us" she nods "I know its what my father Peter Parker would've wanted" Superior Spiderman introduces Spider X and Kitty Pryde to her and walks away "I'm going to save more totems Spider X you ready" Spider X nods "Yes im ready" They both jump into the portal "Good luck you two" Kitty shouts as the portal disappears while she walks with Spider Girl away.

(Superior Spiderman Earth 644)

Spider X appeared in this dimension where there is another Superior Spiderman who is younger than the one he knows "Hmm seems quiet which isn't a good thing i sense Spiderman in Professer X's mansion i better go" Spider swings towards the X mansion where he is mere minutes from the Inheritors having enough strength to break the portal then he appears at the mansion with Superior Spiderman is training with X Men Wolverine Cyclops and Storm with them all lunging at him "Give it all you got bub" Wolverine shouts while Superior punches Wolverine sending him flying when Wolverine stand up he grins "Thats more like it" Superior and the X Men were stopped when Morlun appeared out of a portal "Ah another Spider to feast on he notices both Superior and Spider X "Hmm come to collect him X" Superior notices him "Another me wait a minute where's Jess" Jessica Drew aka the Superior Spider Girl appears to assist them along with Flash Thompson aka Venom Spider they all lung at Morlun but Morlun use's the portals energy to create a burst of energy which caused the X Men members Storm and Cyclops to die from the force "CYCLOPS STORM YOU BASTARD I'LL GUT YOU" Wolverine gets grabbed and his neck snapped "Pathetic his stubborn ways make him a great treat" He feeds on Storm Cyclops and Wolverine's life essence's while walkign towards Flash Thompson "As for you Flash" Superior stood up and tried to help Flash "FLASH RU..." Spider X stops him "NO...Its to late you don't stand chance come on we gotta leave NOW" Superior nods while Flash winks at him "Everything will be fine bro go with him at least i can die knowing you are safe" Jess and Superior jump in with Spider X while Flash gets killed by Morlun "Welcome to 2099 our safe place you have a better chance of surviving here than back at home" Superior Spiderm of Earth 616 see's the one from Earth 664 "Hmm other Superior's this make the job easier welcome you two im Superior Spiderman of Earth 616" While they talk Kitty Pryde walks towards Spider X placing her hand on his shoulder "You gonna be okay pete" he look on at the skyscraper of Neuva York "Yes Kitty i will be".

(Spectacular Spiderman TV series version)

Spectacular Spiderman web swung across building skyscraper to stop a robbery which Black Cat and her new partner Web Girl were attemping "Stop right there Cat its over" she smirked and Web Girl shot a glub substance from her web shooter "Gah Glue that is gonna stain the suit" They run away but then a portal opened and Brix and Bora of the Inheritors appeared stopping Black Cat and Web Girl in their tracks "Mmmm a Spider Girlie and Cat thief tell me brother is this not our lucky day" Bora grinned and Brix answered "Indeed sister especially this Web Girl" Spectacular Spiderman finds a solvent inside his web shooter "This should do the trick" he sprays the liquid and breaks free of the glue "Hmm im going for the Spiderman brother you have the girlie to deal with" Brix grabs Web Girl and Black Cat in his grasp "Way ahead of you sister" Brix throws Black Cat away "I'll have you first" Web Girl screamed while Spiderman dodged the oncoming attacks "Wow fast but i don't have time for this" Spiderman mocked while grabbing Black Cat watching Web Girl get her life sucked out of her "Dear god" he swung off while Brix scolds Bora "Really Bora i mean you could capture a simple teen hero" Bora replied "Shut up Brix" then it cuts to Spiderman waking up Black Cat "Who were they THEY KILLED WEB GIRL" Spiderman shrugged "Beats me cat i don't have the information of a god" then a portal as Spider-UK and SpiderHydra appear "Come with us we don't have much time" Spider-UK explains "Another me whats going on" SpiderHydra explains "We are being hunted my boy we don't have time to explain her...GUH" SpiderHydra gets his neck snapped by Daemos who appears with Verna "FOUND YOU SPIDERMAN" Spider-UK grabs both Spiderman and Black Cat and ran into the portal "COME ON WE ARE LEAVING" he shouted while Daemos growls "That British idiot im sick of him interupping my meals but at least i have this one "You...won't...stop...us" SpiderHydra said as Daemos grinned "I already have" He sucks the life out of him "Come one we'll find another because we keep on being interrupted how about Earth 1610" Verna grinned "I'll take care of that and i'll bring you a treat hehee" She disappears while Daemos grins "Looking forward to it" he disappears too.

Spider UK and the rest of the Spiders are grouped together with Spectacular Spiderman looking in awe "So many whats going on here and who were they" Black Cat nods in agreement ot his question "They are Inheritors Spider Hunters they are killing us across dimensions and we are banded together to destroy them" Captain Universe Peter Parker appears "We found more Spider's Spider-UK you gotta go now" he nods "The other team are heading towards Earth 1610 so we have Earth 611 to deal with lets move" his team nods as they disappeared.

Chapter 2 is finished now we are digging deeper into the edge and now we are getting more Spider's by the minute also i added the Spectacular Spiderman from the TV series because of the shows immense popularity i might think of placing the old TV show versions as well anyways please FAV REVIEW and i'll see you soon and Chapter 3 digs deeper into this event.

(Quick note this story will run into Spider-Verse's end in 2015 so i have a lot to do )


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's note) This chapter will be a requested one from a guest called wolfdrgon who requested me to do DASvicks63's Amazing Spiderman and the Japanese Spiderman (Supaidman) from the Spiderman toei series and if DASvicks63 is reading this i hope you enjoy this chapter

Amazing Spiderman (DASvicks63 version) belongs to well DASvicks63

Supaidman belongs to the Spiderman toei series

Chapter 3-There and Over Again

(Year 2099)

Superior Spiderman and his Spider Army are gathering in wider numbers than before with more and more coming in "Well this is it only a few more before we face the inheritors" Spider-UK who just recently joined but Superior Spiderman retaliated "No you british idiot we need more this isn't enough fortunately i found another Spiderman from an unknown dimension im leaving" Superior Spiderman jumped through a portal "Pft that stubborn little...no wonder most of us are dying" Spider UK grumbled before walking away while Spider-X is having a talk with Kitty Pryde "I have to go im sorry its my duty" he said quietly while Kitty sniffed "Okay...but be safe please" he nodded "I will Kitty" he kissed her quickly before running into a portal then Superior Spiderman (From Chapter two) walks next to her "He'll be fine im positive" she nodded "Thank you erm what should i call you" he smiled "Just call Alex and the Spiderwoman is my sister Sophia" she smiled "Kitty Pryde thats my name" Then Spider UK cutin "Save the introductions for later we have company" then in front of them were two of the inheritors named Brix and Bora "Bring it on you beasts" Spider UK shouted before charging at them with his small army.

(Superior Spiderman)

Universe:DASvicks63's Universe

Superior Spiderman lands in the middle of the city attracting peoples attention "Um didn't plan this out properly" a little girl ran towards him smiling "Are you the true Spiderman" She said happily Superior Spiderman just smiled *Even though i may not like kids a lot she reminds me back at home* he replied to her "Yes i am now go on back to your mommy" Then the Amazing Spiderman jumped in his way "Another Spiderman or an Imposter" he retaliated causing Superior to whack him in the face "Im not an imposter im a Spiderman from an alternate reality" Amazing Spiderman just scoffed disbelieving him "You expect me to believe that" Amazing Spiderman drop kicks Superior Spiderman "Ugh FINE THEN TAKE THIS YOU STUPID FOOL" Superior Spiderman released his massive leg like claws from his back and slashed at Amazing Spiderman's chest "Gah what the heck where did they come from" Amazing Spiderman commented while jumping out of the way web swinging "Research tons of research that resulted from a theory to reality" Superior then shot electrical pulses from the arms and paralysed Amazing Spiderman before jumping on his and saying quietly "Cause nobody can match me doctor..." then suddenly a building exploded and an Inheritor appeared out of the wreckage with a dead corpse of Spiderwoman "SPIDERWOMAN WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER" the inheritor known as Daemos comes towards them and throws the corpse on the floor "She was tasty too hehehehe" Amazing Spiderman started growling but Superior Spiderman stopped him "He's trying to provoke you his strength is unmatched you'll die before you get the chance to attack" Amazing SPiderman looked down before nodding "Alright lets go and team up with the other Spiders" then Superior Spiderman paralyse's Daemos for a shot time before they escape "GAH PESKY LITTLE ARACHNID" they ignored Daemos' and escaped into the Year 2099.

(Spider-X)

Universe:Toei Universe/Earth 928/Earth 13

Spider-X arrived in a universe which looked strange in Spider X's eyes "Hmm this place looks strange like im stuck in a tv show" then a police officer notices Spider-X and runs towards him "Supaidman we need your help" Spider-X looked at the officer in confusion "Su-paid-man no you got it wrong my names Spider-X" Supaidman swings towards the officer noticing Spider-X "Who on earth is this officer" the officer shrugged and replied "I don't know but he looks like you well sort of" Spider-X shook his head "Listen Supaidman you are danger we all are" Supaidman looked confused "What do you mean" Spider-X replied "There are a group of Spider hunters called the inheritors who are after us and we need to leave before they arrive here" Supaidman shrugged it off "I can't leave people to fend for themselves while hunters are attacking" Spider-X groaned "THEY ARE AFTER YOU AND ME ALL SPIDERMEN AND WOMEN ACROSS DIMENSIONS THEY'LL BE HERE ANY MINUTE" then a portal appeared out of nowhere "He was right Supaidman you should've listened to him" Morlun commented "Don't wory Leopardon come" Spider-X looked at the officer "Who's leopardon" the officer shrugged "His battle bot he calls at times" the officer replied then Leopardon appears but Morlun was prepared he used an electromagnetic pulse which caused it to explode and short out Supaidman's wrist computer which called the bot "LEOPARDON WHAT HAPPENED" Spider-X replied "He sent a pulse which caused it to short out come on we got to leave NOW" Supaidman nodded and Spider-X webbed Morlun in the eyes with a type of solvent thatcan cause blindness for some time "Gah what is this i can't see" Morlun commented before Spider-X and Supaidman escaped from his clutches "Well thats gotten rid of him come on lets go" they both nodded to signify that they are ready and they jumped into a portal to 2099

They returned to find the entire area was almost destroyed "What happened here" then Spider-X got a call from Spider-UK "Spider-X we had to transfer to a new location since Verna and her hounds attacked the remaining SPider's we suffered many casualties but Kitty Pryde is safe" Spider-X sighed a relief "Thank you for the information we have the coordinates we will arrive there as soon as we can" Spider-X then turned to Supaidman "We have to go to another location it isn't safe here lets go" Supaidman nods as they again jump into the portal while Supaidman comments "Dimensional travelling is sickening but rather fun"

They arrive at Earth 13 where the Peter Parker of that world known as Captain Universe or Cosmic Spiderman welcomes them "Welcome to Earth 13 Spidermen this will be the safe zone for now before we launch our attack on the inheritors" then Kitty Pryde walks out of the woods and see's Spider-X "PETER YOU'RE OKAY" she hugs him and sobs slightly "I was so worried" Spider-X hugs her back "I was worried to i don't know what i could do without you" she smiles then Captain Universe cuts in "Sorry to intrude but its true about Ms Pryde here" They both nod and Captain Universe continues "Then Spider-X i have to say i'll send a replacement for you as you need to relax is that understood" Spider-X nods "I've left Kitty to worried i'll never do that again" They hug as the two Superior Spidermen watch on "Well who will replace Spider-X now since he won't join in" Superior Spiderman of Earth 616 replied "Well you could replace him after all since you are as strong as me you'll prove valuable to the team" They shake hands as they wait to search for more Spidermen and Women...

Well this chapter is done since its 2015 chapter 4 will follow on from the comic books this is before Peter Parker (Earth 13) died because of Solus the father of the inheritors well thanks for reading and the next chapter will come very soon


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-Thank you spiderman1fan for requesting other Spiders to enter the Spider army they will be from the Raimi films and the Webb films im also going to add a spiderwoman one last time before the next 2 chapters feature the final confrontation with the inheritors (this is based after Scarlet Spider's miniseries Amazing Spiderman Vol 3 11 and Spider Woman Vol 5 2)

Chapter 4-One for All and All for One

(Earth-3145)

The Spider army was lead here by Silk who discovered that the Inheritors cannot reach here since this earth is in post thermo nuclear apocolypse no life no nothing other than Spider's gathering there "How are we not affected" Spider Gwen questioned then Superior Spiderman replied "Because the spiders that bit us contain radiation and therefore we are virtually immune to the nuclear gas" They all nodded in understandment then Amazing Spiderman cut in "But we need to find Mayday's brother Benjy he could be in grave danger" Superior shook his head "Sorry but the chances of us surviving are slim but if we required more experienced Spider's we could fight back" he explained leading to Amazing Spiderman being surprised "Thats a good plan but we have no time to lose we need to find more Spider totems" Superior Spiderman gave Amazing Spiderman and Spider Gwen their teleportation devices "I want you two to go after a Spider totem i'll go myself now we have no time to waste and make haste" Spider Gwen looked at Amazing Spiderman confused "When have you ever said haste" she asked but he rolled his eyes and replied "Never but thats what i get for having the same guy with a different thought" they disappeared and Spider-X came towards Superior Spiderman "Good luck Superior" he nodded and teleported and he then went back to Kitty hugging her while Silk looked on "Why can't i get a piece of Parker" she joked but she really meant it in her head.

(Amazing Spiderman)

Universe: 2247 (Raimi Films)

Amazing Spiderman reached a New York city that seemed familiar but was slightlydifferent it looked hyper realistic and was populated rather calmly than back home "Alright enough distraction got to find a Spider totem and if im lucky he or she maybe at the Daily Bugle" he swung towards thebuilding he felt weird since that this world was fairly much more realistic than back at his home of Earth 616 "Uh it feels like i've been pulled right out of a comic book series" then someone noticed Amazing Spiderman "Hey spidey what's with the new look" he turned looking at an officer which before he could reply Amazing Spiderman was punched by the Spiderman from this universe "Who are you and where did you come from" he questioned while the officer ran off "I can't wait for the Bugle to hear this" Spidermantried punching him more but Amazing Spiderman dodged the attack and striked him in the face with a massive kick and rendered him slightly incapable of performing any more attacks upon Amazing Spiderman "Ugh who are you how do you have my powers" Amazing Spiderman pulled off his mask revealing himself "Because i am you Peter Parker" Spiderman managed to stand up "Man how is this possible if you're me then where did you come from" He questioned then Peter explained "You see there are many Spidermen and women being hunted across dimensions killing us one by one and we need to team up with the rest of them okay" he put his hand out while Spiderman shook his hand "Sure lets go" they exited back to Earth 3145 with Verna and Daemos just entering as soon as they could "Damn they got away peskylittle things i'll get them once and for all" Verna exclaimed while Daemos interupts her "Stay calm sister we can find more totems so you don't need to worry" they both walk into the portal to travel to another dimension "Master Weaver teleport us to Earth 2024" Master Weaver opened the path "As you wish Daemos" they jump through willingly to feast on more totems.

(Spider Gwen)

Universe: 2024 (Webb Films)

Spider Gwen swung through the big cities of New York City which seemed rather familiar to her "Why do i have a deja vu all the sudden" she swung some more then Peter Parker noticed Spider Gwen "What a Spider woman i've got to get Jameson some photos of this" he hid somewhere and got changed into his spiderman suit and followed Spider Gwen she noticed him but continued swinging until she landed onto the roof "Spiderman lost me in this world thats what i remembered the pain he went through would it be right" Spiderman landing in front of her questioned her "Who are you and what are you doing here" She puts her hand on her mask and pulled it half way "Someone who you lost a long time ago" she pulled it off completely revealing her face leaving Spiderman in shock "G...Gwen" he fell to the floor crying "What are you more or less who are you" Spiderman questioned "Im Gwen Stacy from and alternate reality where you were never bitten by the spider and you died where i realised" they both said in unison "With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility" they both laughed then Gwen continued "There are a group of hunters called the Inheritors and they are killing us across dimensions they could be here now" then Daemos shouted out "OH YES WE ARE HERE ALREADY HAHAHA" Verna grinned "I got Spiderman take the spiderwoman i know you wanted too" Daemos lunged at her which in retaliation Spiderman webbed his eyes and whacked his jaw causing it to crack "LEAVE GWEN OUT OF IT" Spider Gwen was surprised but was grabbed by Verna "My feast shall be..." Her speech was interrupted by Amazing Spiderman of Earth 616 and Spiderman of Earth 2247 who both punched Verna knocking her down and Amazing Spiderman paralysed her and Daemos with Superior Spiderman's electrical pulse "Come on Gwen we got to leave now" she nodded as she grabbed Spiderman from this universe towards the portal "This is our chance come on we got to go now" he nodded while the portal closed Daemos' temper grew "Those two get on my nerves" Verna nodded "That girl has been annoying me since i encountered her we need to find another totem which they are not going as of now" they walked away while someone looked on unaware that they were being watched by the Black Cat/Felicia Hardy.

(Superior Spiderman)

Universe: 19616

Superior Spiderman landed in this universe which was populated by people who seemed afraid of a growing company which he was aware of called Alchemax which people thought were a bad idea since Parker Industries had better hope than the company "Hmmm seems familiar its like i gave hope to the people but where am i then" Then a woman in a spider suit spyed on him using technology similar to the Superior Spiderman's "Hmm that runt thinks he can replace my love well we'll see about that then" she swung down to kick him in the back but Superior Spiderman was smart and noticed her and jumped out the way "Ah there you are i need your..." He couldn't finish as she whacked him straight in the face "You think you could replace slick" Superior Spiderman looked in shock "Wait i only know who says that" Superior Spiderman stood up "Are you Anna Maria Marconi" She was struck back by his question "How did you know who i was" he placed his hand on her shoulder "Because im Peter Parker" she backed away in disbelief "This is impossible but Peter you are crippled" He shook his head "Im a Peter Parker from Earth 616 i came to pick up you and Peter" she looked down "I guess i would have to come because Peter lost his powers to be with me but instead of just losing his powers he lost the use of his legs and i had an accident in the labs which gave me his powers" Superior Spiderman looked down in sympathy "Well i can help out with his legs but we need to speak with Parker about this to hear your opinions" she smiled and nodded "Okay lets go see how slick is doing" they both swung to Anna's Apartment while Superior was thinking *Well this universe shows how Peter was able to keep his mind and i just died giving him my memories because only i thought of Parker Industries* while this was going on Morlun arrives sniffing the air for spider totems "Ah gotcha here i come totems" he ran towards the direction where Superior Spiderman and Anna were going

Superior Spiderman unmasked tells Peter about his cybernetic bone repair "Are you positive it would work" Superior nodded "Yes i cured my Aunt May's walking by these transplants" Peter thought for a moment then Anna cut in "Well slick if he is right then you could maintain your company again" Peter nods and then replies "I'll do it..." Morlun crashes in the wall "There you are hmmm only two i suppose Parker will watch" Superior Spiderman released a sound wave which scrambles Inheritors mind "GRRRAAAHHH WHAT IS THAT" Superior Spiderman stood over him "A sound wave you will remain temporarily unable to move properly"He then opened a portal "Anna bring Peter with us i can work on his legs in a much more enclosed environment but the world is irradiated..." Peter Parker interrupted him "I got test results im virtually immune to Radiation so this would be a pieceof cake" Superior Spiderman nodded "You made this easier to do come on lets leave NOW" They all jumped through while Morlun looks on disapointed "Hmmmpathetic little mongrels i'll kill everyone of them" He disappears into a portal opened by the Master Weaver "Next time Spiderman Next Time" he finished as the portal close's.

(Spidermen/Spiderwomen introduced)

Spiderman (Sam Raimi films)

Spiderman (Marc Webbs films)

Anna Maria Marconi/Spiderwoman (First Appearance)

Well chapter is finished thank you spiderman1fan for your requests and i want any of the raders to ask which spiderman you want to see in the battle against the inheritors next chapter i would love to hear your ideas thank you see you all later


End file.
